Fighting With Fire
by SweetHero
Summary: Natsu meets another man who fights with fire, and it's up to will to decide who wins.


One Piece and Fairy Tail Crossover: Rated T for slight language.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these, no matter how much I wish I did.

This thought occurred to me awhile ago. I got into One Piece before Fairy Tail, and I realized how similar the characters are. I mean, the most obvious one is Shanks and Gildarts. Just look at them! Don't tell me they aren't long lost twins or something. I think Eichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima planned something...

Well, you don't need to hear my thoughts. You probably won't read this anyway. But no matter! On to the story!

* * *

The light before Natsu was blinding. He slept soundly, but, wait. That wasn't right. It was high noon. And where was he? He was just sleeping where he'd fallen asleep on Lucy's couch waiting for her to come home. He looked around and appeared to be surrounded by water. Natsu stood on the edge of a ship, a very small ship. It looked as though it was only supposed to hold only about ten people. The ship had a small little room that appeared to be a bedroom or kitchen. He heard someone shuffling around inside the room, so he turned to leave. He was invading their privacy, probably.

Natsu slipped in a puddle of water and smacked his already throbbing head on a crate. A large welt grew over the one he had received when he fell from, wait, what? He fell from the sky, like a void opened under his sleeping body and dropped him here, on this ship. Squinting, he slowly opened his eyes. A flag rippled in the slight breeze. The flag looked peculiar. It bore a smiling skull and crossbones over a big red spade, like in a deck of cards. It had something that looked like a flaming crown with little faces. Natsu recognized them. They were the same faces that he'd seen when he and the rest of his team put on a play for some guy. He couldn't remember his name, but he did remember Erza getting stage fright. He chuckled to himself and the door to the room swung open.

Out stepped a muscular man, not wearing a shirt. At first glance, he thought it was Gray. The stranger had black hair, although it was longer than Gray's, and curlier. The man also wore an orange hat, displaying the same little blue faces as the flag. He had freckles on his nose, a tattoo on his left arm, and a strange looking bracelet around his wrist. It looked like a glass compass. Around his neck he wore a red beaded necklace. He also wore dark shorts, which Natsu mistook as Gray's boxers upon first glance. Natsu sat up wearily, the sun's brilliant heat blazing down. It didn't really affect him much, but it felt hotter than the autumn heat in Magnolia.

"Can I help you?" Natsu looked up. The stranger smiled down at him politely.

"No, sorry. Just got a little lost."

"On a pirate ship?"

Natsu jolted. A pirate ship? He'd read fables about pirates, but he never knew they actually existed. He heard they were supposed to be scary, ugly, vicious thugs that plundered and pillaged to survive. This guy didn't exactly fit the description.

"Uh, you know, I don't really know how I got here. Where is this anyway?"

"Some island south of Nanimonai Island." The stranger shuddered. "Never going back there again."

"Why?" Natsu asked curiously.

"It's not really an island, just a big long string of shit. Literally."

Natsu howled with laughter. He rolled back and nearly hit his head again. An island made of dung. The very thought made him laugh even harder.  
The stranger smiled. "So, who are you anyway?"

"My name's Natsu Dragneel."

"Are you a pirate?" The question seemed so out of place, Natsu hesitated in answering.

"N-no," he said truthfully.

The stranger smiled. "I'm Portgas D. Ace. Nice to meet you, I guess."

Natsu grinned. He decided it would be best to refrain from saying anything else, or the stranger might question him. He didn't know where he was, and he had a feeling this guy wouldn't know how to answer his questions if he asked.

"Well, I have to set off soon. We only stopped to gather some supplies. I don't want to get you in trouble, so maybe you should get off, or the Navy will be after you too."

Natsu stood up to leave. He didn't need to cause trouble. He never really meant to, it just sorta happened. He didn't mean to destroy that port when the fake Salamander kidnapped Lucy. He didn't mean to ruin those cities, or any other of the thousands of buildings he'd wrecked. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him.

"Who's we?"

Ace looked a little startled. "My crew. I'm the captain."

"So if you're a captain, you must be pretty strong, right?"

"Well, I guess."

"Fight me."

Ace grinned. "You remind me of Luffy." He laughed. Natsu grinned. He posed in an attacking position, and Ace mirrored his stance.

Ace slashed at him with a bright flame. Natsu didn't expect him to fight with fire. He dodged the flame instinctively. His shock delayed his reflexes, but he was ready for his turn.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

A burst of fire sprayed from his mouth like a wave, heading toward Ace. Ace gasped, but didn't move.  
There was no way he could dodge that, Natsu thought. He smiled, but it quickly faded when the flames cleared and Ace stood up straight, not even a single burn.

"That was quite impressive," Ace said. "What Devil Fruit did you eat?"

"Devil Fruit? I ain't ate no Devil Fruit. I'm a Dragon Slayer."

Ace raised an eyebrow, but decided it was better not to question it. He got back in his fighting stance and prepared to throw another punch. Natsu opened his mouth to devour the oncoming flame, but Ace pulled his fist back before he could.

"You're a strange guy," Ace said. "You eat fire?"

Natsu nodded and grinned, showing off his dragons' fangs.

Ace looked toward the sea. "Maybe we should just go hand-to-hand." After all, Ace's fire was his body. He didn't want this guy to eat him. "You are still up to it, right?"

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled. "I'm all fired up!" Ace chuckled.

They brawled, each throwing as many punches and elbows as they could. Natsu couldn't touch Ace, of course. This made him furious after Ace decked him a few times. Whenever he found an opening, Ace tried to use his Devil Fruit powers, staying away from Natsu's mouth. The opponent was surprisingly well protected, and he didn't leave many openings. Ace caught him in the jaw and Natsu let out a cry of fury. Flames spurted from his mouth into the sky.

Unfortunately for the pink haired fire breather, the boat was not tethered tightly to the dock, and his burst of anger loosened the rope and propelled the boat forward. It did not move fast or far, but it was enough to get it moving. Natsu doubled over, his face green. Ace looked at him, confusion all over his face. Natsu lay on the deck, moaning.

"M-make it stop," he whimpered.

Ace slowly started moving again. He assumed this man had motion sickness, but so severe, just a slight movement could make him this ill? Ace directed the boat back to shore, where he tied it tighter to the post. He leaned against the boat, waiting for his crew to return from the market in the city. He closed his eyes, and in his brief moment of rest, Natsu pushed him over into the ocean.

He slumped upon contact with the sea water. SHakily, he stood back up to face the pink haired man. Natsu fell over laughing. "Looks like I win!" he gloated.

"Hold on a sec," Ace started. "This fight was over. I mean, someone with as serious of motion sickness as you obviously can't handle fighting a pirate on their own ship!"

Natsu slumped. "Okay, fine. Can we call it a draw then?"

"I don't think so. I won, fair and square."

"Hey, that wasn't fair, using my weakness against me like that!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know? And anyway, you used mine against me."

Natsu looked confused. "What, fire? But I thought you were made of flames."

"No idiot. God, you are so much like Luffy." Ace pointed to the water. "Seawater. The weakness of all Devil Fruit eaters."

"Oh. But I still think I won."

"No way! You couldn't even hit me."

The two bickered back and forth for a few minutes. It was not until Ace's crew showed up with sacks of food in hand that they finally stopped arguing.

"Hey Ace, who's that?"

Ace looked up. "Oh, hey guys. This is Natsu. He uses fire to fight too."

Natsu spit a fireball into the air, which exploded into a dazzling firework of sparks.

"Woah, he's even cooler than you, Ace!"

"No he's not!" Natsu laughed as the crew loaded supplies onto the ship.

"They like me better than you! This means I win!" Natsu cackled.

"No, it doesn't," Ace said defeatedly. "Well, Natsu, we are gonna head off now. I doubt you want to come with us, after, well you know."

Natsu jumped off the ship quickly. Ace untied the rope and they slowly started drifting off.

"See ya!" Natsu called. "We'll settle this some other time!"

Ace laughed. "I seriously doubt that, but that was a fun fight."

Natsu watched as they sailed out of sight. He sat back as another thought pressed to the front of his mind. He had no idea where he was, or how to get back to Magnolia.

Just as he questioned if he would ever make it back, a familiar pink haired maid appeared in front of him.

"Virgo!" he practically yelled. The Celestial Spirit bowed.

"Princess requested to bring you back," she said. "She said Erza-sama has found an S-Class quest and requested you all go together."

Natsu wanted to hug the girl. "Thanks Virgo!"

"Does this mean punishment?"

Natsu grabbed on as Virgo brought him through the Spirit World (with special spirit clothes on, of course) and he appeared in Lucy's room. The mage zipped her bag and pulled a key out.

"Thanks Virgo!" she said sweetly.

Virgo bowed. "Does this mean-" but Lucy had already closed the gate with a wave of her key.

"Where were you?" she questioned. "Natsu? Natsu?" she called. He tried to answer, but his vision was growing fuzzy. "Natsu?"

Natsu woke up in his bed again. It was now dawn, and he was back on Lucy's couch. She stared down at him. "Hey," she said. "I was wondering when you would wake up."

Natsu blinked. He frowned angrily.

"Erza said she found an S-Class-" Lucy started. "Why are you frowning?"

"Dammit!" he finally burst. "I can't even beat anyone in my dreams!"

* * *

Ah, poor Natsu. He could never win. When he gets serious, sure. I've got faith in him. But his petty challenges always end up in losses for him.

Personally, I think Ace would win in a fight between the two. Natsu wouldn't ever be able to hit ACe, because he's made of flames, and he can't eat them either. Ace's flames are his body, so that's like cannibalism. Ew. And Ace would just keep punching Natsu. Only if Natsu got his hands on some seastone. Then he could win. What do you all think?


End file.
